fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 13
10 minutes ago... Mr.T) Any volunteers to answer the question three? ( Darren peaks into the room, through the corner ) ( Kim giggles a bit ) Mr.T) Kim, answer question three please. ( Darren hides ) Kim) What? Mr.T) Answer question three please. Kim) No. ( A scraping sound is coming from the hallway ) Darren) *Quietly, but hearable in Mr.T’s classroom* Stop. Mr.T) Kim... Kim) I’m not answering. ( Without answering, Mr.T walks back to his desk ) Darren) Put me down. Kayla) Kim... Linda) You should have answered... ( Mr.T picks his phone up ) Darren) Ramvil! Kim) I don’t care. ( Mr.T starts dialing ) VROOM! Mr.T) Motorcycles in school, ugh...*Walking towards the door* Kim, answer three on the board right now. Kim) Sure. Teachmin, what's the problem? ( Kim looks at Mr.Teachmin’s cell phone ) You there? Darren) Ramvil...GO! Ramvil) Wait for teacherman! ( Mr.T steps into the hallway ) Ramvil) HI TEACH! Darren) o.o Mr.T) *Looks at Darren’s dangling body* Darren, get down from there. VROOM, VROOM-VROOM! Mr.T) *Grabs and pulls Darren* DOWN HERE! Ramvil) LET’S GO! VROOOOOOOOOOM! ( Ramvil moves quickly ) ( Darren’s knees hit Mr.T’s face, knocking him unconscious and knocking him onto the ground inches away ) ( Ramvil keeps moving at a quick speed ) Darren) RAMVIL! Ramvil) RIDE ON, BABY! Darren) STOP! *Unable to release hands from Ramvil’s ball form horns* ( Ramvil drives closer and closer to a dead end - a wall with a large window and staircases beside ) Ramvil) HAHAHAHAHAHA! Darren) RAMVIL, PLEASE! Ramvil) RAMMING, RAMMING, RAMMING...RAMMING! ( Ramvil passes a staircase that leads to the school’s fourth floor ) Darren) AHHHHHHHH! ( Glass shatters ) Meanwhile, in present time, three males sit on chairs positioned in a dark, abandoned alley, in a formation of a triangle, with a lamp in the center. Also, one person is chained to a chair... ??? 1) Have anything to say for yourself? ( ??? 2 looks away ) ??? 3) *Slaps ??? 2’s face, moving his head back* LOOK AT HIM WHEN HE TALKS TO YOU! ??? 2) *Head turns towards ??? 3* Try it again, I dare you. ??? 1) Pain, I wonder how much you can take, that is if you tell me where Matthias is... ??? 2) I’ll die before I tell you! ??? 3) YOU DIDN’T JUST TALK BACK TO HIM, DID YOU?! *Gets out of seat* DID YOU?! ??? 2) I did. ??? 1) … ??? 3) YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE TALKED BACK TO HIM - HE CAN WRECK YOU WITHOUT TRYING, JUST LIKE HOW YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE CAME TO YOUR MAIN ALLEY! ??? 1) *Looks at ??? 3* Sit down. ??? 3) *Eyes glaze over* Yes sir...*Sits back down* ??? 2) Nice trick you have, but that will not even make me spill the beans! ??? 1) There’s other methods, there’s always other ways, Drew... Thoughts on this episode? What happens to Darren? What about Drew? '' Gane Over: Episode 13 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Gane Over: Episode 14 Category:Gane Over Category:Kim Kech Category:Kalya Nove Category:Linda Ritan Category:Darren Dig Category:Ramvil Category:D